


Electrical Math

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Electricity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked shocking himself a little more than most people might; Sam noticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical Math

"It made you hard."  
  
Dean stared at Sam, not quite getting what he was talking about. Or at least, not willing to admit it if he did. "What?"  
  
Sam just stared at him with that eerie patience he sometimes seemed to have these days. "When we shocked ourselves. It made you hard."  
  
Shit. He'd been hoping nobody had noticed that. "Yeah? So what?"  
  
"So..." Sam was suddenly just  _there_ , only a few inches separating them. "How come you never told me you were into that?"  
  
Dean licked his lips, his gaze dropping to his brother's mouth before looking back at him. "Didn't think you'd be interested," he answered. "And it's not like it's a thing, just -"  
  
"You want me to shock you, Dean?" And that question  _really_  shouldn't be able to make him achingly hard like that. He managed to nod, or thought he did - it was hard to tell when all of the blood in his body had just rushed to his dick. That shit _hurt_ , getting that hard that fast! He wanted to reach down and open his jeans up, get a little relief, because if he didn't, he thought he might die, but he could only shiver and moan weakly.  
  
Luckily, Sam was a goddamn mind reader, because he turned Dean around and pulled him back up tight against him, his hand sliding down to squeeze him through his jeans. "How do you want it?" he asked softly. "Want me to get an electric plug, wire you up from the inside out? Or do you want it like we did it yesterday? Want me just to put a wire on you somewhere and watch you go nuts until you beg me to take it off?"  
  
Oh, God. "All of it," Dean gasped, shuddering at the pictures Sam was painting. He could almost hear the crackle of the electricity and feel the heat and power of the current on his skin. It wouldn't take much to make him squirm and beg for more, he knew that. And the thought of it being Sam's hand on the wire, controlling how much he got and for how long - Jesus.  
  
"Did you ever do it before, Dean?" Sam's fingers were tracing around the outline of his erection, playing over his dick, and he wondered what Sam would think if he asked him to wear one of those electrical gloves to jerk him off.  
  
Right now, though, there was a question to be answered. He shook his head and tried not to moan like a needy bitch when Sam rubbed his palm over the hard ridge of his dick. "Couldn't - God, Sammy - couldn't trust anyone else to do it."  
  
Teeth closed on his ear in a sharp pinch that drew a low cry from him. He was quickly losing control, unravelling under Sam's hands and mouth, but he didn't care. "What about by yourself?"  
  
"Not safe," he groaned, bucking his hips up into Sam's hand. "Can't control it, didn't want to risk getting hurt... c'mon, don't tease me, man."  
  
Sam's mouth slipped down to his neck while his fingers curled around Dean's dick and finally stroked him. "So you want me to do it? Think you could take it, Dean?" He licked a stripe up his neck and ground against him, letting Dean feel that he wasn't the only one getting desperate for something more. "What if I wanna fuck you while I do it?"  
  
There was only one answer he could give to that. "Yeah. Whatever you want, Sammy, just - please." He could feel his balls starting to draw tight and knew he wasn't that far from losing control. That's why he nearly screamed when Sam stepped away from him, leaving him hanging in the very worst way. "What the hell, bitch?!?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Just thought you might wanna get going, is all."  
  
"But what about -?" Dean gestured down at his dick, hardly able to believe that Sam was going to wind him up like that and then just walk away.  
  
He was met with another one of those weird patient looks. "I can't do it here." Dean opened his mouth to point out that he damn well  _could_  do it here, and he sure as shit _would_ if he wanted to get laid again in the very near future, but Sam just continued, "I think there was a store not too far from the motel, although I'm not sure they'd have what we need."  
  
Dean gaped at him until his brain managed to come back online long enough to realize that Sam was talking about going to a sex store to get - and he wanted to do it - "Now?" His voice emerged in a near squeak.  
  
"Unless you don't want to."  
  
He didn't know how he got out to the car that fast, but he was already behind the wheel by the time Sam joined him. "I want to," he assured him, sliding the key into the ignition, bringing the engine to life with a roar.  
  
"Don't speed," Sam reminded him, one hand sliding up his thigh, dipping in to trace the inside seam of his jeans.  
  
Dean snorted. "Dude, like we have anything to worry about. Bobby set us up, remember? Plates are clean."  
  
A flash of teeth gleamed as Sam grinned at him, that wicked grin that Dean loved because it almost always meant really great orgasms in his near future. "Yeah, I know, but tickets take too long to write."  
  
"Good point," he muttered, forcing himself to be careful as he pulled out and headed for the store. His mind was racing, already doing the math: ten minutes to the store, maybe half an hour to get the right stuff, depending on how picky Sam turned out to be, two minutes to pay for it, another ten back, then thirty seconds to get naked...


End file.
